Beware The Moon
by azulkitten28
Summary: Rivera Wolfe just exploded onto the scene on the WWE. During her run, she meets Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley. They just seem to click, but both know they can be nothing more than friends. But Rivera past comes to haunt her in the WWE, can Rivera and Jon keep their cool? Or will this expose their feelings to the world?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rivera Williams  
In- ring Name: Rivera Wolfe  
Birthday: May 1, 1991 (26)  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 130 Lb  
Billed from Sarasota Florida

Rivera heard her alarm ring early that day. She groaned as she shut it off. She was never a morning person. She had always been a night owl. She pulled herself out of the hotel bed and headed for the bathroom. After doing the morning potty ritual, she stared at herself in the mirror. She had naturally long black hair that she had the tips dyed dark purple. She was naturally tan, but not too terribly dark either. She also lived in Florida when she wasn't traveling, so that helped her stay out of the tanning beds.  
She headed over to the window and stared out her hotel window at the city of Philadelphia. She almost couldn't believe she was here. After her 8 years of wrestling on the indies, she had signed a contract with the WWE. They weren't stupid. She had amassed a nice sized following in the indies. She used to dress as anime characters for a lot of her bigger matches. That won her a lot of fans in the New Japan Circuit. She had been with them for the last 2 years. Before that she had a brief stint with TNA, the management there was horrid. Before that she was with a smaller promotion for 4 years, then before that, she just traveled through the smaller promotions

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, she made her was over to see who would be needing her this early. She was still in her jammies, which consisted of yoga pants and a sports bra. She opened to the door. To her surprise, WWE superstar Natalya was there with coffee in both hands. Rivera blinked.  
"Good Morning, Rivera." Natalya said as she extended a coffee towards her.  
"Good Morning, Natalya" Rivera said as she took the coffee.  
"Its just black, i didn't know how you to your coffee. I have sweetener in my purse. The diet friendly kind of course." Natalya said with a smile. Rivera just shook her head,  
"Black is good for me, it jars me more awake i think. What do i owe this pleasure? Would you like to come in?" Rivera asked as she stepped back so her visitor could come in. Then took a sip of her coffee.  
"Well its a big day. The Royal Rumble, and you get debut in it! Its a shame they wont tell us who they are letting win." Natalya said.  
"Please, Creative knows once they do, 29 other woman will be bummed." Rivera said with a shrug. She had hoped creative would let her win, it would be a great angle to enter the WWE in, but she was so new, she doubted they would.  
"The reason i am here is i want to invite you to breakfast with the some of the other female superstars and I. I thought it would be good idea. We will be so busy and running around tonight, it would be a good way to introduced yourself, and get to know everyone." Natalya said with a smile. Rivera thought for a second and nodded.  
"Thanks Natalya, give me like 15 to shower and ill be ready." Rivera said with a smile.  
"Great, i have to go grab Renee and Sarona then we will be back, and please call me Nattie" she said with a smile as she turned towards the door.  
"Great Nattie." Rivera said as she went towards the door.  
"Oh! Let me give you my number!" Nattie said as she turned around. Rivera went and grabbed her phone, and put Nattie number in. She sent Nattie a quick text to give her hers as well. Nattie smiled and headed out the door. Rivera locked it behind her and hurried into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later to the dot, Rivera was ready. She had her semi wet hair braided in a side braid over her shoulder. She makeup was light, but she still had her eyes lined with an expert cat eye. Something she was always did with her makeup. She had pulled on a pair of jeans with black boots over them. A black top that had a loose corset built into it. She had a leather jacket on as well. She put on her black knit beanie as her phone buzzed in her back pocket. It was Nattie asking if she wanted to meet in the lobby. Rivera grabbed her purse and room key card and headed down.

After battling Philadelphia's sunday morning traffic, they had made their way to this nice restaurant. Nattie parked the rental car relatively close. They still had a bit of a walk.  
"So Rivera, how do you feel being a WWE superstar now?" Renee asked as they walked down the sidewalk.  
"i almost don't believe it. I never thought i was good enough to make it here. But I'm here and I'm going to ride the wave" Rivera said with a chuckle at the end.  
"You still have to work hard, once your here, or you'll become old news. But I know what you mean." Sarona or Tamina said as the reached the door. Once they got inside, Nattie talked to the hostess who them escorted them to a room. They weren't the first ones there.  
"Girls!" a loud voice called. It was Nikki Bella. She wasn't active but she was close friends with all the women in the wwe, especially the total divas cast for the most part. Her sister Bree was also there.  
"Nikki, Bree!" Nattie said with a smile, and hugged Nikki and Bree.  
"You must be Rivera, Ive heard amazing things" Nikki said as she offered her hand to shake. Rivera smiled and took it.  
"Thank you, You're amazing in your own right" Rivera said with a smile.  
"Sit, sit, everyone should be here soon" Bree said as she sat in her seat. Rivera sat down at the table, it was a large round table. The place was rather fancy. Rivera chatted when she was asked questions, but the group that was here, seemed pretty tight knit and and felt like she was intruding. Soon a pair of woman came in. Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch came through the door, everyone said hello then they noticed the new face.  
"You must be Rivera, call me Ashley" Charlotte/Ashley said. Rivera nodded as she shook her hand.  
"Im Becky, Rebecca, Bexs, whatever, Pleasure to meet you" Becky said with her lovely accent. Rivera smiled and shook her hand as well. And they both sat down, Becky next to Rivera, then Ashley next to her. The other jumped back into their conversation.  
"Bet your glad we showed up, they always get into their own little world" Becky said softly.  
"They have been together a while, and they're the total divas crew" Ashley said with as she lean up to see Rivera.  
"I will admit, they were nice, but i felt a bit outta place." Rivera said with a smile.  
A few more women came in, Naomi or Trinity as she introduced herself. Alexis came in after her, Carmella or Leah came. As well as Nia or Savelina came in. Paige showed up last. Everyone asked Rivera questions, and she answered, They ordered their breakfast and ate and just chatted. Rivera did talk with Becky and Ashley more, they seemed to share a lot of interests. Though, Paige and Alexis share her love for late night drinks, though Rivera had an inkling they liked to go to a club, Rivera wouldn't mind just going to a bar, chilling and drinking. Breakfast came and went everyone was just chatting.  
"So Rivera, any man in your life?" Nikki asked her, and all eyes turned to her. Rivera blushed a bit and shook her head no.  
"My last relationship wasn't pretty, so i haven't sought out anything. But if it comes to me, i wont complain." Rivera smiled. Truthfully she wasn't sure she was ready, but she wasn't ready to tell them what really happened.  
"Speaking of relationships..." Nattie started, "Renee, when are you gonna get that ring from Jon?" Renee blushed.  
"I just don't think he's ready. He's had a rough past, so i'm giving him time" Renee said, defending her relationship.  
"But seriously you have to be ready for it" Trinity asked.  
"Oh i am, i think he has some issues. Like he's afraid to settle down. I don't know." Renee said with a shrug.  
"Well, if you wouldn't flirt with male roster so much" Nikki said to Renee teasing.  
"I'm just being nice" Renee said defending herself.  
"Suree" a few of the girls echoed. Rivera didn't know what to think. She knew who Renee's boyfriend was. He was Dean Ambrose, or apparently Jon.  
"Aye, Vera, you wanna head out? Ashley and i and going to get our nails and hair done for tonight." Becky asked.  
"I'm sure our girl can squeeze you in" Ashley said with a smile. Rivera nodded. She liked the others, but she felt more at ease with Becky and Ashley.  
"Sure, would love too. " Rivera said with a smile.  
"Awesome" Becky said with a smile.  
"Well girls, this has been great, but we are gonna head out, gotta get ready for tonight." Ashley said standing up.  
"Yeah and we are gonna kidnap Rivera here" Becky said with a smile, tossing her arm around Rivera's shoulder.  
"Great meeting everyone, see everyone tonight" Rivera said as she followed them out. They paid for their food and headed out onto the street.

"I love them girls, but they can be catty sometimes. I'm shocked Nikki didn't pry when you talked about your relationship." Ashley said as they head into the parking garage.  
"i can see that in them, but they do seem like good girls" Rivera said as they walked.  
"I like how Renee says Jon the ones with issues." Becky said with sarcasm.  
"She really does flirt with the roster, and some of the crew. " Ashley told Rivera.  
"She seems so nice on tv." Rivera said said as they stopped at a car.  
"She is, but behind the camera, she's crazy. I don't blame Jon one bit for not putting a ring on it." Ashley said. Becky agreed with her.

The rest of the after noon went by so fast. She was glad she was going to the blue brand, She had a feeling they were going to become good friends. They got their hair fixed for tonight. Rivera had her ends curled and little braids put sparsely in her hair. She was known as the Wild Child, she better keep the image up. Her nails were a dark purple when all was said and done. The girls got lunch and then they stopped by the hotel so Rivera could grab her ring gear and then they headed to the arena. She was excited. She was getting to debut at the Royal Rumble, and she had already made two friends here in the WWE. What more could she want?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Rivera stood and stared at herself in the mirror of the locker room. The Women's Rumble was going on last and she felt jittery and excited all over. She was in her ring gear. Which comprised of tights that were up to her upper thighs, and sports bra of the same material, but she had an oval cut out of the cleavage area. They were both purple and aqua smoke pattern. Then she had on flared leg warmers that were black with aqua trim. Then her ring boots underneath were black. She had black fingerless gloves on as well. She of course had her black baseball cap with an aqua bill on backwards. She was ready.

Her mind was still racing with the meeting they had with all the woman that were entering the rumble earlier. All the higher ups, Stephanie McMahon, Paul or Triple H, All of creative. They were going over things with how they wanted it to go. They were all excited. This was a history making match, Rivera was so excited to be apart of it. They said they were going to let them know who was winning right before the match started.

Rivera heard Shinsuke Nakamura's music sound. He had just won the All Men's Royal Rumble. She smiled. She had been in the same circuit as Shinsuke, granted it was for a short time. He was leaving as she was starting. She was startled from her thoughts when Mark Carrano and a few more from creative came into the locker room, as well with Asuka. She smiled at her, knowing the familiar face. They had wrestled together before, right before Asuka left for WWE. Rivera spoke to her in Japanese. Just a formal hello and asked how she was. and she replied. It was weird talking in Japanese here.  
"Alright ladies, let keep it english if we could" a brunette male from creative said.  
"So the rumble. You two are going to be the last two in the ring. And we are going to tell you two who is going to win, but you need to keep it that way." Mark Carrano said, Rivera only knew his name cause he was at her contact signing.  
"We want there to be a scuffle, however you ladies get there, but both have gone over the top rope on the apron, fight, do your thing, but Rivera, you are to be the last one in the ring. " a red head male said. Rivera blinked and her heart did a flip. She was going to win the first ever all female royal rumble on her debut night.  
"Look, we expect great things from you. And your rather popular already, and we just want to feed that." Carrano said.  
"I wont let you down" Rivera said, grinning ear from ear.  
"Good" he said as the creative group made their exit. Rivera turned to Aska, returning the conversation to Japanese.  
"We will bring the house down" Rivera said with a smile.  
"Yes, its the Rumble of New Japan" Aska laughed. She was right, With Shinsuke winning and then her winning, both of them came from New Japan Pro Wrestling. The girls sat down and went over the details of how they wanted their face off to go. And about 30 minutes later, they had it down. Aska left and Rivera sat for a moment. Letting it all sink in. She was going to win this. She was gonna rock the WWE.  
Rivera popped up and almost flew out of the locker room door. She was still so excited. But her excitement was put on halt when she heard a voice.  
"Damn, watch it" a scruffy male voice said.  
"Im so sorry" Rivera said with a blush of embarrassment. First day, here she was, trying to kill people with a door. She finally looked up at who she almost hit. She blinked. It was Dean 's Ambrose. Renee's boyfriend. He was currently injured, something with his elbow, but he looked okay to her. That didnt mean that there was an underlining issues, it takes muscle much longer to heal than skin.  
"Your new here. Nxt or..." he started. Rivera had to pull herself together, he smelled so good. And they weren't even close.  
"New. From New Japan, Rivera Wolfe. Well Williams." she said as she let go of the locker door she didn't even realize she had been holding on to.  
"Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley. Pleasure" he said as he extended his arm. She took it and shook. His hand was so warm.  
"How long are you out?" Rivera asked.  
"Recover time is like nine months. But John did it in like three, so im hopeful." He said with a shrug. Rivera nodded, and then Brock Lesnar's music sounded. He had just won his match. Rivera's eyes got big, her match was next.  
"Oh I'm up, great meeting you." Rivera said as she turned and dashed down the hall to the stage entrance. She followed signs and dashed thru employee's and superstars alike. She was almost to the stage entrance when Renee caught her arm.  
"Hey girl, all the ladies are going out tonight. If you have a friend, wink wink, you can bring them. Everyone's bringing their man, so it will be fun. The 700. if you need a ride, ill be happy to take you. Just let me know. good luck out there." Renee said as she gave her a thumbs up. Rivera mulled the idea for a second she wasn't sure as she stopped in the crowd of 33 woman by the stage entrance. There were legends, like Lita and Trish. Michelle McCool, Jacqueline, Molly Holly. all the was to current superstars. Sasha Banks, Bayley and even NXT had a rep. Ember Moon. In front was Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie gave them a little pep speech before she dropped the bomb.  
"The winner of the First ever Women Royal Rumble will be our newest signee, Rivera Wolfe." she said. There was a round of applause and Rivera just smiled.  
"Ladies, Ladies, tonight, The 700. Let celebrate this history making night!" Nikki called out. there was laugh from the crowd, with a few cheers. First Stephanie went out, then Both Champs from Raw and Smackdown. Then que Sasha banks music and it began.

Time ticked so slowly. She was to be entrant 29. She was excited but scared at the same time. She had taken a seat on an equipment box as she waited. She watched as ladies went out to each t0 their music, and she watched faces come back. The crowd slowly dwindled as every 90 seconds someone left to join the fray. It was up to the twenties when Becky came back. She seen Rivera and came over. Becky had been the second entrant.  
"You did good" Rivera said as they fist bumped.  
"Thanks, go kick ass. " Beck said with a smile.  
"Don't you mean kick lass" Rivera said with a cheesy smile. Becky rolled her eyes and headed back to the locker room.  
"Wolfe!" a male voice called her. She turned to see Mark Carrano almost running down the hall towards her. she popped off the box and looked at him.  
"Totally forgot to tell you. After the match, Rhonda Roussey is gonna come out. She is gonna try and shake your hand. Knock it away, then she's gonna point to the sign yada yada. Stand tall and tough." Mark said almost outta breath. Rivera nodded.  
"Your next Rivera" she heard Brie Bella call as she heard the Brie Mode sound kick on. Carrano waved her off and Rivera turned to stage entrance.  
"Nervous?" Trish Stratus asked as they stood side by side.  
"Always, but its a good nervous" Rivera said with a smile.  
"Thats the best feeling" Trish said.  
"20 seconds!" a stage hand called.  
"See ya out there" Rivera said as she stepped in the space right before the entrance. She took a deep breath and listened for her song. it was " i Want My Tears Back" by NightWish. She waited and breathed, and then it was time.

 _ **I Want My Tears Back**_

Before Rivera could make it out onto the stage, the crowd roared to life with the sound for her theme. It was obvious the crowd liked her here. She bounced onto the stage, revealing herself, and the crowd some how seemed to get louder. Rivera began her run down the ramp and tossed her hat aside. She slide into the ring and joined the fray.  
Rivera flew around the ring, the adrenaline was pumping. The match was amazing, she got hit and she got to hit. Until finally it came down to the last four. Nikki and Brie Bella, Asuka and her. Rivera looked at her last three competition. She looked back and forth between the Bella twins and Asuka. She looked at Asuka and spoke to her in Japanese. The jyst was team up, then best woman win. On the other side of the ring, Brie and Nikki looked confused. Nikki even yelled English please. Asuka and her charged the twins in response. The all for duked it out and eventually Asuka threw Nikki over the top rope and Rivera flipped Brie over the top as well. And the both turned to face eachother. The crowd went wild. And Chants of " Asuka's gonna kill you" and Her chant which was essentially a Wolf howl sounded threw the area. It sounded like the crowd was tied 50/50 on who they wanted to win. The fight began. Blow after blow kick after kick. Asuka caught Rivera with a buzzsaw kick, but Rivera recovers and then managed to get Asuka for the Crescent Moon. The brawled back and forth until finally they had both tossed themselves over the top rope and were brawling on the apron. Asuka kicked Rivera and crashed her onto the apron, and Rivera kicked her foot out, and swept Asuka feet out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. And that was it, she had won. Her music went off and she had won. Rivera rolled back into the ring and began to celebrate. She stepped on to the top rope and balanced herself with the turn buckle and pointed to the Wrestlemania sign. She jumped down and turned to face the champs that had walked in to the ring. She looked Charlotte up and down, then went to Bliss and looked her up and down. And she stood there looking back and forth between the Champs, when Rhonda's music hit. She stepped into line with the Champs as Rhonda came down to the ring. She pointed to the wrestlemania sign, then walked in front of them, and extended her hand for Rivera to take. Rivera looked at her, then hand then her and smacked her hand away. Rhonda left went and shook Stephanie's hand then went back up the ramp. And that was it. Royal Rumble 2018 was over. and She was now on the road to Wrestlemania.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rivera exited the hotel and grabbed her rental car as she headed to The 700. It was a night club in Philadelphia that everyone was going to to celebrate the success of the Royal Rumble this year. Rivera was glad there was no plane to catch tomorrow. She wasn't a drunk, but she loved her liquor. She had straightened her hair that fell around her. She was in her pair of distressed jeans with combat boots. She had on a black and blue strapless top, then her leather jacket. She had a choker on and then a silver long chain on as well. Her make-up was dark on the eyes but the rest was light. Rivera wasn't quite sure what to wear, she wanted to be comfy but look good as well, so that's what she decided on.

Rivera pulled into a parking garage close to the club. She breathed. Her mind wondering how these ladies liked to party. Paige and Alexis seemed to be little party girls. And she had a sneaking suspicions that the Bella Twins could party too. She got out and locked the car. She headed to the stairs down the main floor. She was excited yet worried all at once. What if she couldn't hold her drinks for once. Not that it has happened recently. It has happened before... As she reached the door for the stairs she heard her name.  
"Rivera! Wait" the sound of Renee sounded through the parking garage. Rivera looked back and smiled at her. It was Renee and Jon. Renee looked party ready, rocking a mini dress and heels. She looked hot, no doubt. To her, Rivera felt so under dressed. Then Rivera looked at Jon. Jeans, boots, tee and leather jacket. She smirked. It seemed they had the same idea, comfy.  
"Look at you Renee, hot damn" Rivera said with a smile. Renee did a little twirl. Rivera hugged Renee and gave Jon a nod.  
"This is Jon, Rivera. Jon this is Rivera. And yes, her ring name and real name" Renee laughed as they three headed to the stairs.  
"We've met today" Rivera said as they took the stairs.  
"She tried to kill me with a door" Jon said with a smirk.  
"Oh?" Renee said confused, but didn't dwell on it when she seen Brie and Nikki and walked ahead of them to greet the twins.  
"How is she so fast in those things" Rivera said as she walked Renee stride towards the Bella's accompanied by Daniel Bryan. Apparently Mr. Cena couldn't join them.  
"Beats me. I hate heels, for the most part." Jon said as they walked together.  
"Most part? Do you have a secret fetish" Rivera laughed. Jon seemed shocked that Rivera would say that, then laughed and shook his head.  
"Nah, they make some asses look amazing." Jon said with a laugh. Rivera laughed and shook her head.  
"True that" Rivera said as they reached the group.

Everyone headed inside. The bouncer let them in no problem, they all headed to a private booth. Rivera sat in the booth but wasn't aloud to sit for long. She found herself being pulled out of the booth by Renee and Nikki.  
"I don't think so. Miss Royal Rumble here is gonna party" Nikki said laughing.  
"Tell Jon what your drinking and it will be here when we get back. " Renee said as she had a hold of her other arm. Rivera gave Jon a helpless look.  
"Something strong" She said as the girl carted her away. She could see him laugh for a second before she was pulled onto the dance floor. She head the music and soon the were joined by Trinity and Brie on the dance floor. Rivera put a smile on and danced with the girls. She didn't care for it but she wasn't about to let the other girls think she was party pooper. After a two very long songs, Rivera broke away and went back to the table. There were more people there by now. Her eyes seen Ashley(Charlotte) and Becky, and she smiled. Her saviors. She got back to the table. Jon handed her a drink, which she down in a minute. They all looked at her. She shrugged.  
"Damn, don't let me get in a drinking contest with you" Ashley said laughing.  
"That had tequila in it, Jon why?" Rivera asked as she playfully glared at him.  
"You said strong" he said rolling his eyes.  
"You had to pick that liquor though" Rivera sighed. Rivera could drink for days, and there were two alcohols she stayed away from. Tequila and Whiskey. Whiskey made her wanna fight everything, and by everything she meant everything. She once tried to take on a trash bin for being to green. And Tequila, well it made her clothes wanna come off. Jon didn't need to know that.

"Come on, our turn to steal you to the dance floor." Ashley said as her and Becky got up. Rivera sighed and followed the girls out there. Another song started as they moved.  
"Out with it why not tequila" Ashley said in their little group as they danced.  
"It makes me well, i don't keep my clothes on very well" Rivera said as she blushed.  
"Oh god, that's amaretto for me" Becky said laughing.  
"Oh Becky, Amaretto sours are so good:" Rivera said as she laughed with her.  
"I don't have one of those, but Whiskey i wanna beat everyone up" Ashley said luaghing.  
"Me too, whiskey got me like that." Rivera said as they danced.  
"You heathens" Becky said and they all laughed. They only stayed out a song before they headed back to the booth.

When they got back, Jon pushed another drink her way. Rivera raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Tequila?" Rivera asked. he shook his head no. Rivera downed it. Jon smirked,  
"With that smirk, are you sure?" Rivera said as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Do you taste it?" Jon asked.  
"No" Rivera asked, and he had a point, it was hard to mask tequila from her. she hadn't met someone who could.  
"You like then?" Jon asked he leaned forward.  
"Jon has an obsession with liquor. He spends way to much time at our bar at home. He mixes things. you should taste his mixes, they are delicious." Renee said coming up behind them.  
"It was good yes" Rivera said smiling to him.

The night went on. Rivera drank and drank. Soon the loud music and lights started to get to her. She didn't like clubs for a reason. She sat in the both with some of the guys as all the girls were dancing on the floor. Jon kept her drinks coming. He wouldn't tell her what was in them, but she had reached a point they were too good to care. The song ended and a cluster of girls came back, among them was Renee, Nikki, Paige and Alexis. All returning for drinks. Rivera took this to escape. Ashley and Becky were in the restroom and they kept pulling her out to dance. She was feeling crazy warm, and she wanted to take her pants off, but she was in public. This club was crazy hot.  
"Ladies im out for the night. it was great fun. but im starting with a migraine." Rivera lied. She had no headache.  
"Awee. You okay to drive? Or you need an uber or something?" Nikki asked as she sipped on her drink.  
"Ill get a cab, no big. thanks for the fun." Rivera said. She went to stand and had to lean on the table for support.  
"Fine, im fine" Rivera laughed as she scooted out of the booth. She could tell some of the faces were worried, some were too drunk to care. Rivera said her goodbyes and headed out out of the club. She made it to the door when she heard her name. What was with people calling her name out today. She turned around to find Jon running to catch up with her.  
"Jon?" Rivera asked as she looked at him confused. Why would he be following her? Maybe one of the single guys sure, but Jon?  
"I was ready to go, i had been bothering Renee to leave. She is getting a ride from Nikki and Brie. " He said as he shrugged.  
"Okay" Rivera said, but he heart rate had picked up. She didn't know why. Was it the way he smelled? Or that he just came after her? She shook her head and stepped out into the cold. She went to call a cab but down the street she seen a bar. She wasn't ready to go home, but she couldn't stay at the club anymore.  
"Im going down to that bar, i just couldn't deal with the lights anymore." Rivera said as she nodded towards the bar. Maybe he would go back to the hotel. He smelled so good, it was fogging her head. He shrugged.  
"i could drink some more." Jon said as he began to lead them over there. Rivera sighed. Why did she tell him she was coming over here. she felt her cheeks get hot. She pulled her jacket off. Jon looked over at her. She watched his eyes look over her body. It only make her cheeks redder.  
"Its hot" Rivera said plainly. Jon rolled his eyes and opened the door to the bar. Rivera scooted in and padded over to the bar. Jon followed and sat on a bar stool, and Rivera followed suit. the bartender came over and Rivera order before Jon could. It was simple, just vodka, but she wanted it. Jon ordered the same.  
"Keeping it simple" Jon said. Rivera nodded.  
"Always. though i will admit whatever you were feeding me were good." Rivera said with a smile.  
"Not a club person i take it?" Jon said changing the subject. Rivera shook her head.  
"God no, i totally prefer a bar. " Rivera said as the bartender brought there drinks. Rivera drank hers down and Jon matched her. The bartender shook his head as she went to get them another.  
"So. What is like? to in the royal rumble" Jon asked.  
"Exhilarating. i cant believe i got to win." Rivera said, she smiled ear to ear.  
"Your lucky. You'll always be remembered" Jon said with a sad smile.  
"Trust me. When you return the fans will explode. You wont be forgotten." Rivera said as she downed her next drink.

And they went on like that for another 2 hours, the bartender finally cut them off. They were drunk as hell. Way far gone. He called them a taxi and sent them out. Rivera and Jon stumbled out and waited for their cab. They giggled and laughed together, Rivera was blushing so red. Jon was amazing. he was sweet and funny. She wanted nothing more than to tackle him right now, but something in the back of her mind as telling her not too. She couldn't quite recall why. Soon the cab was there and they both crawled in. They both couldn't remember their hotel. Until Rivera found her room key. The taxi driver was none to thrilled with them, but Jon and Rivera thought it was all hilarious.  
It was four am before Rivera finally opened the door to her hotel. Jon followed her in and she shut the door behind them. Why did she let him in, was she nuts? She pulled off her jacket and pulled her shoes off.  
"Im so going to regret that drinking tomorrow" Rivera said as she sat in one of the chairs. Jon collapsed in the one near her.  
"I hear ya, i don't have to get up tomorrow though" Jon said laughing.  
"Ugh that morning workout might be rescheduled to midday" Rivera said laughing. It was still so hot and Jon fogged her senses.  
"I gotta get going." Jon said as he looked over at the door. he sounded bummed that he had to leave.  
"Yeah, i should sleep." Rivera said as she sighed as well. She really didnt want him to go.  
"Can i use your bathroom first?" Jon asked as he stood, Rivera nodded as Jon head in.

Rivera sat there in astonishment. How could this man make her feel like this? After everything that had happened in her love life? Feeling like this? Rivera sighed and shook her head. She felt her pants on her legs. She had been wanted to take them off all night. She looked around, she was alone, why was she even keeping them on. Something was nagging in the back of her head to keep them on, but she decided fuck it. She stood and undid her pants and pulled them off. She sighed in relief. She headed over to her suitcase and dropped them in. She had just pulled her shirt off when she heard the door open. Panic shot thru head body, she had forgotten all about Jon being in the bathroom. And here she was, standing in her bra and cheeky panties. She looked over her shoulder at him, her face flushed. She seen him stare at him. His eyes were clouded. He just stared at her. Like there was an internal conflict going on in his head.

Finally her shock had dulled and she panicked. She reached into her suitcase to grab something to cover herself. But she heard his footsteps and he had her against a wall before she could react. She gasped in shock and arousal. Jon had pinned her back against a wall. He looked into her eyes. Rivera looked up at him, she felt herself turn to mush. Those eyes made her body tingle. He dropped his head in to the crook of her neck where it rested of a minute. he growled and pulled himself away freeing her from the wall. She stood there still, shocked, and now horny. Jon turned away and headed out the door, shutting it hard behind him. She slowly sunk down the wall, her heart going a million miles per hour. How? How could he do this to her. After all the heartbreak and agony she had suffered. She should have learned. Her mind raced with reasons why he would just leave her. Was she not good enough? Was she smelly? What was... Then it finally dawned on her. The memory that had eluded her for most of the night. Renee's face flashed in her head. As she sat there, she broke into tears. She found someone that made her feel again, and she couldn't have him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rivera entered the WWE Performance center. It was August and she couldn't believe it was time for her to get back into the WWE ring. She had the excited nervous feeling in her tummy she always got when she did almost anything wrestling. She hadn't been able to wrestle for months now. She was ready to get back in that ring. She stared at the many rings in the performance center and her mind went back to that unfortunate accident.

~~~ 7 Months Ago~~~

Rivera stood out in the ring as she waited with Kurt Angle for an explanation to why Rhona Roussey had shown her face at the end of the Woman's Royal Rumble. Stephanie and Triple H came out and everyone started arguing. Then Roussey's music hit and Rivera threw her hands up and turned to leave. They were setting up the Roussey and Angle vs Hunter and Steph story line so Rivera was just her to set the wheels in motion. But as she left, Asuka was going to attack her, so set them up a feud into the Wrestlemania. Then they would add Charlotte for a triple threat for Wrestlemania.

Rivera was walking up the ramp backwards shaking her head when she felt Asuka attack her, this was it. Rivera fell and began to take a beating from Asuka. The crowd was going wild over this, and Asuka was going ham, Rivera was attempting to block each punch but to no avail. Asuka picked her up with her pure strength and went to slam her off the ramp. Rivera did what she was suppose to, as Asuka threw her, Rivera flipped and went to land on her feet. Its what she was suppose to do, what every other superstar would do, but when she landed, she heard a loud sickening pop. And pain shot through her left ankle. Rivera pulled all her weight off the ankle and crashed to the ground, tears were threatening to erupt from her eyes. She knew what that pop was, every superstar dreaded it. Her Achilles tendon just ruptured.

~~~Present~~~

Rivera had finally gotten all her physical therapy out of the way and she could use her left foot with honestly no problem. But she hadn't tried any of her more taxing moves yet either. She was greeted by one of the performances center trainers, Lola. She was a great woman, and Rivera had been working with her for a while now, to test the waters, to see if she had to modify her move set.

"Vera, hows it going?" Lola asked as she greeted her with a hug. Rivera smiled and hugged her back.

"Good good, so did you hear?" Rivera said with a cheeky grin.

"You're cleared!?" Lola half asked, half shouted. Rivera nodded.

"Finally! Lets get you into your ring gear and get you ready." Lola said as she smiled and wrapped an arm around Rivera and pulled her towards the locker rooms.

"I can't wait it's been too long. " Rivera said they entered the female locker rooms. Rivera and Lola changed and got ready as they chatted about many things. Weather, current story lines, random things. Finally they got themselves out into a ring and began warming up. Vera felt the surge of adrenaline pump thru her veins as she moved around the ring, trying out some of her move set. Her ankle felt fine as she sprung around the ring.

It was time she try out her signature moves. The Full Moon, aka a moonstomp from the top rope. Lola got ready to take the move and Rivera climbed to the top rope. She surveyed when Lola laid down and how far she was from the rope. Rivera took a deep breath and backflipped off the rope and planted her two feet on Lola's stomach then she rolled out of the move and stood. There was no pain. Lola looked at her with a beaming smile. Lola jumped excited, she didn't have to change her move. She could do it, with no pain at that.

Rivera heard a clap come from behind her. She turned to look who was watching her. Her eyes widen and her mind when back to when he had her pressed against that hotel wall so many months ago. It was none other than Jon. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night. Rivera was injured that next day and he was still injured. They had no reason to see or talk to each other.

"Thank you thank you" Rivera said with a smile.

"Shes worked hard to do that, im proud of her" Lola said with a smile. Now beside Rivera.

" Ruptured achilles tendon? Yeah she has every right to be proud shes using her ankle with no recoil. " Jon said as he leaned against the ring.

"You know, she still has to try out her other move." Lola said she her looked at Jon with a michevious smile.

"My headscissor DDT? yeah?" Rivera said.

"Come on Jon, your cleared, get up here." Lola said as she slide out the ring.

"Really? Your cleared?" Rivera said with a smile. Being cleared was amazing news, she knew firsthand after hearing she was cleared a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, alright," Jon said as he slid into the ring. "Hit me with this Cresent Moon."

Rivera sighed and just nodded. Jon was on his knees, it was the normal position for her to hit her finisher. Rivera rolled her legs around his neck, then slammed his head into the mat. Jon took the move like a champ. He got up and came at her. Rivera reacted, and then she felt him whipped her around then put her in position for the Dirty Deeds, his finisher. She braced herself as her head hit the mat. Rivera rolled away from him and sat up.

"Never thought I'd be on the receiving end of that. " Rivera said as looked over at him. Jon had stood and was looking down at her.

" Never though we'd train together." Jon said with a shrug. Rivera nodded and found she was staring at him. The sound of the door closing broke her attention and she looked over to see her boss Hunter enter the PC. He gave Jon a wave for him to follow and

"Your moves are really fluid for being gone for so long. Pleasure to help." Jon said as he dropped and rolled out the ring. Rivera's eyes followed him as he made his way back into the offices with Hunter. Rivera turned to Lola who just smiled at her.

"They are still together unfortunatly" Lola said as she helped Rivera up.

"Pardon." Rivera asked as she leaned against the turn buckle.

"Please you know, the whole Renee/Bartender fiasco." Lola said as if it was old news. Rivera just stared at her.

"Oh my god, you dont. Well..." Lola said as she started to dish " That party after the Rumble last year. Renee got drunk and went home with a bartender. And that bartender, made sure that everyone knew he slept with Renee Young." Lola finished.

"How come i didnt... I was in a few surgies about that time. I honestly dont remeber a solid week." Rivera said with a shurg.

"Yeah, WWE buried it pretty quick but it was all over insta and twitter for two or three days." Lola said as she squared up with Rivera. They went back to training and going through moves, but Rivera's mind still kept wandering to Jon. Why would he stay with her?


	5. Chapter 5

Rivera heard her name being called from her spot on the leg press machine. She pulled out one of her ear buds during the time between songs and peered around. Superstars, both NXT and Main Roster alike we all in here. Rivera found the person trying to wave her down. It was Hunter. Her boss. She gave him a thumbs up that she heard him and began to get out of the machine. She grabbed her water bottle and headed over to him.

"Hello Hunter" Rivera said with a smile.

"Rivera, so glad to see you in here. Lets talk in my office." he said as he held the door open for her to exit the weight room.

Rivera felt herself gulp. What if this was bad? What if they didn't need her on roster anymore? What if the doctor changed his mind and choice to revoke his clearance to compete. Her heart pounded in her chest as they walked the hall down to the offices. Maybe they were gonna put her on NXT? Not that it was a bad thing, she just really wanted to go back to main roster. As they enter the office, Lola was already in there seated. Hunter offered her the seat next to Lola as he shut the door and went behind his desk and sat. Rivera sat next to Lola, glancing at her briefly before looking at Hunter.

"Rivera. Over in Creative we have been thinking about way to make Summerslam all it can be this year, and pulling in all our big names that we can. " Hunter started. The fear of dismissal from the company was slowly going away.

"Summerslam is a week from today, and you have been cleared for a few weeks now. And i have been in touch with a trainers and your doctors, and i spoke with Lola here today. I think your ready to get back out there. And tomorrow i want you in North Carolina tomorrow. So how about a grudge match between you and Asuka on Summerslam. It would be a short build. You would appear on Raw challenge her, blame her for your time gone and injury what have you, then on Tuesday, she can rebuttal. Then Paige can have a contract waitin for you to sign. " Hunter finished. Rivera was through the roof with excitement. She was going to be on Summerslam. Something she wouldn't have dreamed of till next year at the earliest.

"Did you have to ask? Of course!" Rivera said as her grin became un-hideable. Hunter must have found her smile contagious, because he had a small smile on his face as well.

"So, tomorrow, North Carolina, Tuesday, South Carolina. Then Sunday, New York. Ready for it?" Hunter asked.

"Born ready" Rivera said with a smile.

Rivera and Hunter went over the details, times, prompts, and promos for the next two days. It was a lot of Hunter telling her want he wanted and Rivera bouncing back about what she would say or do. After an hour, Rivera signed her contract and it was final. She headed out of the office and decided that she had a lot of work to do to get ready for live tv tomorrow. Hair had to be touched up, packing, and alot of other things. She headed into the locker rooms and began to change into her normal clothes. A holey muscle shirt that clung to her, and a pair of jean shorts and converse. She had tamed her workout hair into a cute messy bun. She headed out, sunglasses on and keys in hand.

"Rivera!" she heard as she shut her back passenger car door after dropping her gym bag inside. She knew the voice. The deep manly voice. Rivera turned to see Jon heading out towards her. She felt her face flush but maybe it would hidden by the Florida heat.

"Hunter asked me to give this to you. Its your ticket to North Carolina, and a hotel room for the night. " Jon said handing her the manila envelope that held all the details.

"Thanks, thats one less thing i gotta worry about." Rivera said with a sigh. It was something she hadn't thought about yet.

"Raw huh? Don't tell anybody but i'm coming back that night" Jon said with a smile. It was so obvious he was excited.

"That's great. They really all pulling everyone back. I get to challenge Asuka tomorrow and officially be back as well. " Rivera said grinning as well. It was so easy to smile around him.

"Challenging on Raw? Coming back Red or Blue?" Jon asked.

"Well, in the end, Red. You'll see tomorrow." Rivera said.

"Ooooh the suspense" Jon said laughing. Rivera just rolled her eyes and opened her drivers side door.

"See ya tomorrow" Rivera said with a smile and stepped in her car. Jon leaned against her door and peered in.

"Alot of black in here." Jon stated as her looked around her car.

"Thank you Capt. Obvious" Rivera said rolling her eyes once more. Her car was a 2014 Hundai Sonata. It was black in color. The interior was also black. She had gotten these super soft and super comfy seat covers that were black but also had a skull and rose pattern on them and we on both front seats. Dangling from her rear view mirror was a metal key chain that had all the phases of the moon on it.

Jon's eyes finished looked around her car then landed back on her. Rivera could damn near feel his eyes look over her body. He had looked her up and down then finally met her eye. Rivera could feel that electricity between them again. She felt her breath pick up and bit. Then Jon cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow then" He said as he turned and headed away. Rivera quickly shut her door and turn her car on. The AC blasted at her, but it was not helping cool her down. This man cold fluster her just by being close. She hadn't felt this way in years, and she just couldn't have him.

~~~Later that night~~~~

Rivera ran through the airport at ten o'clock that night. She had made all her appointment with her hair and nail girl before she even looked at the plane ticket Hunter had given her. And everything had taken longer than planned. But her hair and nails looked amazing. They wanted everyone there two hours before take-off and here Rivera was only 30 minutes before. She Had been to this airport a million times and luckily knew right where her gate was. She was wearing a cute black and aqua sundress with black strappy heeled sandals. She really hated Vince's dress code. She was running in heels because she was traveling, so she had to follow that damn dress code. She made it to the gate and the workers just shook their heads. Her bags went through and they workers took then straight away. Rivera went through security with her carry on just fine and soon had boarded the plane. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped on the plane. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that she was in first class. She headed up to her seat. She noticed a head sitting in the window seat next to her seat. She sighed and didn't pay much attention as began to put her stuff in the over head compartment.

Jon looked up from his phone as someone stopped to mess with the over head storage. He smirked when he seen who it was. Rivera hadn't noticed it was him. Why would she yet? He had his hair cut off after their meeting today. He let his eyes wander over her body. Something he shouldn't be doing. With her arms messing in the over head, her dress lifted a good bit, giving him a great view of her thighs. He wished he could have those thighs around his waist. A fire was pooling in his belly and in his groin. This was going to be one hell of a long flight.

Rivera shut the over head compartment and looked at her neighbor for the next few hours. She smiled in surprise. It was Jon. She sat down. It seemed he had already noticed her. No wonder she didn't notice it was him. He had cut all his hair off. It gave him a mighty fierce look about himself, which gave her goosebumps. The look suited him.

"I like the new look. You look intimidating" Rivera said as she buckled her belt.

"Thanks. you do something to yours?" Jon asked as her hair gently and brought it to him as he looked at it.

"Yeah, redid my tips and we put some purple in my hair for highlights, not just at the tips." Rivera said, and the look Jon gave her showed he had no idea what she was talking about, but he approved. The over head voice came on, beginning the take off process.

Rivera and Jon talked the entire two hours the flight took. They chatted a lot about their injuries. Then moved on to both their new story lines. Rivera was majorly excited for his and was so happy she was moving to Raw to be able to see it all. They even found out they both had rooms at the same hotel. Rivera was excited that Jon had offered her a ride back to the hotel. Rivera gladly accepted. She was glad to find a friend in Jon, even though one of his intense looks gave her goosebumps, that was just something she was going to have to get over. Her and Jon headed off the plane and headed towards the baggage claim. Rivera was some what surprised not to see Renee waiting for him.

"No Renee?" Rivera asked as they waited for their bags to come through.

"Nah, she said she was busy." Jon said as he looked away from Rivera.

"Ohh" Rivera answered, then spotted her bag. She grabbed it up, and turned to see Jon had his. She smiled as she held up her bag.

"Thats it?" Jon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Renee's normal is three" He said as shrugged.

"Everything i need if here. Im headed home before Summerslam. Then i may have two depending on what and where i am going and doing." Rivera said with a shrug. Jon nodded and headed over towards the car rental desk. It wasn't long before they were in the car.

Rivera grabbed her room key from the service desk and then waited for Jon to get his. Apparently Renee already had a room for them. Jon told her how Renee was going announce all of Raw tomorrow. That was history in the making, first woman ever. She was on floor 4 while Jon was on floor 6. They took the elevator up and Jon insisted to carry her bag. She rolled her eyes and wasn't going to fight it. She slowly padded down the hall looking for her room. After a couple of turns she finally found it. She ran her keycard and let them in. She flipped on the light dropped her carry on bag on the bed. It was nice size and she wasn't gonna get to comfy, she was only going to be here one night. She heard Jon set her bag down on the floor. She turned and thanked him. He simply nodded.

"Have a lovely night" Rivera said softly as he turned to head to the door. He stopped and stood for a moment, like he was thinking something over.

"Sweet dreams Rivera" Jon said. then headed towards the door and vanishing out it. Rivera sighed as she sat on the bed. This man was trouble. She shouldn't want him so much, he was in a relationship. But the way she felt when his eyes were on her, it was dangerous. Rivera set up her laptop real quick and booked her flight and hotel in South Carolina, where Smackdown would be tomorrow. She quickly got ready for bed, she couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Rivera felt like she was laying of a cloud. She had her eyes closed and she stretched. She felt the feeling of sheets against her naked skin. It was soft to the touch and felt great, but the sheets slowly fell from her body. She made a dissatisfied face as the sheets left her body. Then she felt a hand at her waist and pull her into a hard body. She let her hands grab on and wander the body that was now holding her. Her eyes still closed, she felt the soft kisses start on her shoulder and so slowly make their way to her ear. She felt a fire begin to build in her low stomach. The kisses stopped and then the intense voice filled her senses. His voice.

"Open your eyes Vera"

Rivera bit her lip in the back seat as they made their way to the arena. She had managed to bump into Dori (Ruby Riot) on the way to breakfast and she offered to take her to the arena. And in the car with her was Gionna (Liv Morgan) and Sarah (Sarah Logan), basically the Riot Squad. Rivera couldn't get that dream out of her head. She felt like a cat in heat when she woke up last night from it. She kept her eyes out the window as city rolled by.

"So Rivera. Are you permanently Raw?" Gia asked from the front seat.

"After Summerslam yeah. " Rivera answered as she pulled herself out of thought and away from that dream.

"You know what your doing after?" Sarah asked from beside her.

"No. I wish" Rivera said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, you'd fit right in with the Riot Squad. " Dori said up front. She was right. She did look the part that's for sure.

"We would be un-stoppable" Gia said with a grin.

"I mean it would be amazing to have tag buddies. I have't tagged in a long while. " Rivera said, thinking on it. It was back in TNA. She shook her head, shaking away the memories of that place.

"Well, let see what they have planned, then we will drop that idea in there" Dori said with a smile up front.

"How are you know though" Sarah asked.

"So much better. I can wrestle, and i didn't have to change my (move)set. That was just as good a feeling as when doc cleared me. " Rivera said smiling. It really was.

"I was on light injury, get to wrestle tonight again. Pretty excited." Dori said up front.

"Everyone is coming back tonight" Rivera said with a cheeky grin.

They finally pulled in at Greensboro Coliseum Complex. Dori popped the trunk so Rivera could grab her bag. Rivera grabbed it shut the trunk and they all headed inside. Rivera missed this hustle and bustle. People running around getting Raw all set up. It was nice, and she was so glad to be back. The girl made their way inside as went their separate ways. Rivera went to hair and makeup, Sarah went to catering, and Dori and Gia went to the locker rooms. Rivera had already showered three times today in an attempt to calm down from that shower so she decided just to head to hair and make-up. The show was due to start in an hour and Rivera had to get ready.

Rivera opened the door to hair and make-up and wanted to leave instantly. There sat Renee in a chair looking over some notes in her hand. Rivera was about to bolt, but Renee had done looked up and seen her.

"Rivera! Congrats on the return!" She said excitedly. Rivera smiled and headed into the chair next to her.

"Thanks, its a long time coming that's for sure" Rivera said as she waited for her beautician girl to wash her hands.

"Guess what... Tonight, i get to announce all of Raw! First woman in history to do it" Renee bragged then flipped through her notes.

"That's great Renee" Rivera said as she turned to her hair girl.

"Challenging Asuka? How sweet is that!" Renee said. She must have had commentary notes for tonight.

Rivera went over how she wanted her hair and makeup. Fierce, intimidating and more fierce. The girl nodded and went to work.

"Yeah, i get to be on Summerslam and its great for such short notice." Rivera said as the lady started with her hair. She pulled it of the bun and began her work.

"Jon's going to be at Summerslam as well. He returns tonight. Oh wait. He told me you guys flew together. Sorry i couldn't get you at the gate. I was getting some announcers advice from a friend who was in town. Arda, he is seriously the best. " Renee said as she went on.

"Nah, gotta get prepared for tonight." Rivera said trying not to attempt to pick apart Renee's story. Her and Jon didn't get in till like midnight to one am. What the hell was she still doing out with this Arda guy at that time of night.

"Your all done Renee"

Renee stood with her notes. She waved to Rivera and out the door she went. Rivera just rolled her eyes when she left and pulled out her phone. She ran through her Instagram account real quick. Retweeted some artwork from her fans, liked a few photo's. Just keeping her social presence there. It wasn't long before she was done. She peered into the mirror. She did look fierce. Her make-up was amazing. It focused on her eyes. Dark, sexy, and fierce, just how she like her in-ring self. The hair reminded her of something Lynch would wear, but because of her dark hair it looked so intimidating. With braids and little strands of silver piping ran though them. It was nice. Rivera thanked her and headed to the locker room. She needed to change. Then she would be ready. She changed really in no time. She wore black boot-cut jeans that hugged her just right. A black low-cut silk top that clung to her. She popped on her leather jacket and pulled on her chunky heels and she was ready.

Rivera had only just made her way out of the looker room when a guy came from creative. He said that they wanted to take to her so Rivera nodded and followed him. On there way, Rivera past Jon who gave her a small smile, and she offered one in return. She followed the guy behind a door into the creatives office.

Jon was pumped they were bringing the Shield back. Him and the boys. It was just what he was gonna need, if Renee was gonna keep this out until 3am bullshit, then just tell him she was out with Arda. Fuck her. He was already realizing he was no longer in love with her. Jon seen Rivera come around the corner with one of the creative guys. She looked fucking amazing. Her make-up was a little heavy but damn, it added to this look she had going. He couldn't help but stare. He offered a small smile, hoping it didn't look to creepy as he walked by, considering she smiled back, hopefully not. How could she always look so damn sexy all the time. It made it hard to respect Renee. Hell why should he? She already cheated once. He shook his head. Why was he so fucked up like this?

Rivera exited the locker room excited. She got to win at Summerslam. She was going to beat Asuka. Then the plan is for Rivera to approach Kurt on the Monday night after to want to beat the best and the best is Rousey. So that's how she will jump ships. She also was going to have a dark match after RAW. Her and Sarah Logan. Rivera was so happy. She heard the opening music and fireworks go off, signalling the start of Raw. Rivera headed back to chill and watch RAW. The Night was going by rather well. She was going out after the tag match to announce her challenge. People came and said hello and introduced themselves. It was great getting to know her new roster. The Tag match started and Rivera headed to the stage ramp to wait her turn. The B-Team won. Those two boys were great. Once everyone was back behind the curtain. She closed her eyes and listened.

The guitar rift hit and everyone screamed.

I WANT MY TEARS BACK

Rivera walked out from behind the curtain. She could have sworn the crowd got louder. She was pumped with excitement. She half danced half walked down the ramp. She slid into the ring. She walked around for a second before she looked around. She then howled, and was followed by all the fans. She smiled, she loved being back. She grabbed and mic and her music died out. Though the fans still cheered.

"Alright everyone. Lets simmer for a second. I just wanna say damn im glad to be back" Rivera said an the crowd erupted in cheers again. Rivera smiled and let the crowd cheer for a moment. She cleared her throat and went on.

"Time for some serious business guys. Im here to issue a challenge. I mean i guess i could go attack her dirty like she did me, but lets face it, im a better person than her. I talked with The Man back there and got myself a little match. Assuming she accepts. At Summerslam, I challenge you Asuka! And you wont get the better of me this time. I know your coming, and let me give you some advice... Beware the Moon" Rivera said as she dropped the mic and howled. Her music hit again and she waved and made her way out of the ring.

Rivera was watching the last segment of the night. She had already changed into her wrestling attire, and there was another dark match before her's so she had a moment to chill. And was waiting for Ziggler to finish his promo. She hadn't see Jon anywhere on the actual show so this had to be where he returned. Rivera watched excited, Colby (Seth Rollins) came out, he did some promoting of his own. But basically teased he wasn't late because of himself. And then Jon's music hit, and out came that sexy hunk of a man. She bit her lip as she remembered her dream and watched him and Colby head out to the ring. She shook her head, she couldn't think these things about him.

"Riva?" a male voice said.

Rivera went pale in a second. Her pulse skyrocketed. She felt sick to her stomach. She only ever knew one person to ever call her that name. The real reason she left TNA so quickly. The scumbag of a man. Her ex-boyfriend Jaden Wool.

She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want it to be him, he was happy on TNA. Right? She heard him say her name again, Riva, there was no doubting it now. She turned, she felt tears threaten her eyes. it was him. His tall, muscle, dark haired self was standing right there.

"Jaden, what... what are you doing here?" Rivera asked softly. She could barely form words. This man wrecked her and left her.

"I am the newest talent of Monday Night Raw." Jaden declared proudly. Rivera heart dropped and she felt dizzy. Why? Suddenly the feeling of danger kept back in. She no longer felt safe anymore. She had worked so hard to shake those feelings back then, but now, they came back as strong as ever.

"Riva? Baby? You okay?" Jaden said as he stepped closed to her. Rivera began to shake. No No No he had to stay away from her. Just the she heard a bell and someones music playing. Then end of the first dark match. Rivera bolted by him still shaking.

"Match" Rivera managed to get out as she ran towards the staging area. What was she going to do? Her worst nightmare was back in her life. She told herself to focus on her match. She couldn't be distracted or her or Sarah might get hurt. But it still didn't stop her un-safe feeling, or her shaking.

Jon and Colby had just come from behind the curtain. Both were pumped, he had returned, he got to dirty deeds some one, it was great. Him and Colby were headed back to the locker rooms, but Rivera's purple hair caught his eyes. He stopped as he senses was telling him something was wrong. Colby noticed he stopped and came to look at what he was staring at. There was a man, dark hair average wrestle build staring at Rivera. Rivera though, she was white as a ghost. Jon heard the man say he was the newest talent of Raw. The news just seem to shake Rivera to the core. Jon took a step towards them, but Colby held him back.

"Wait" he whispered. Jon damn near growled but looked back at Rivera, whom had started shaking.

"Riva? Baby? You okay?" the man stepped closer to Rivera.

Jon's mind race. Riva? What the fuck name was that? It fucking Vera, but only he was allowed to call her that. Baby? Jon's anger flared, How dare that little fucker think Rivera like him. Wait, what if she did? Rivera never mentioned a boyfriend. Was he? There was no way, not with the way she was acting. Was she okay? No fucker does she look okay?

Rivera bolted away and the man went to follow her. Jon wasn't waiting for Colby to say go, Jon put himself infront of the man. Colby followed behind him. That man always had his back.

"Your a new face, what's your name kiddo?" Colby said before Jon began drilling the guy.

"Jaden. But you may know me as Rex Nightmare. from TNA" he said smirking.

"Im Colby, and This is Jon. We really aren't here to be nice." Colby said as he stood behind Jaden.

"What's your story with Rivera" Jon asked harshly.

"We wrestled together for a while. We went to TNA together. Dated for a bit, we split when she left TNA" Jaden responded.

"That's it?" Colby asked.

"Well, we might have had some hot drunken sex" Jaden laughed, a wicked smile covered his face. Jon felt a possessiveness crept into him, how dare this little fucker talk about her like that.

"Look guys, if you want a stab at her, go for it, we aren't a thing, though i don't think she does threesomes." Jaden said as he laughed and walked away.

"That guys bad news" Colby said as he turned to watch the guy leave.

"If he goes near her again ill kill him" Jon muttered, causing Colby to look at him.

"Is there something i need to know?" Colby said as he looked at him. Jon blinked and realized how brutal that came off, considering him and Rivera weren't anything but friends. Jon sighed.

"Lets grab Joe, we all need to talk. This shits been eating at me for months" Jon said as he and Colby went to get Joe (Roman Reigns). Jon was about to let them in on everything. How Rivera haunts his dreams, both the wet and normal dreams. How one look can fuck him up. Everything that started from that celebration after Royal Rumble, where he wanted nothing more in the world then to take her to bed that night. To make her his.


End file.
